


Burning For You [Podfic]

by Dolcifool-Podfics (DolciFool)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Curses, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Wings, baby's first podfic, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolciFool/pseuds/Dolcifool-Podfics
Summary: Prompted bythis post:Not to be sad on main but…consider this: Heaven is not happy about the whole Angel And A Demon deal, so they pull some “A Thousand Words” shit where if Aziraphale sees or tries to communicate in any way with Crowley he loses one of his feathers until he Falls, hoping that’ll keep them apart.Spoiler alert: It doesn't.[PODFIC VERSION]





	Burning For You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716391) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 

> _*claps hands together*_ Okay! Hi everyone, so this is literally my first podfic ever. So I would very much appreciate constructive criticism if possible, but please be gentle. I did try to do character voices; I don't think it's disruptive, but like I said please let me know so I can take that into account for future endeavors. Many thanks to Icka M Chif (mischif) for allowing me to do this with their blessings. _(Sorry if this pops up in the feeds again, I was changing the psued it's under)_

**Fic:** [BURNING FOR YOU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716391) by [ICKA M CHIF (MISCHIF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif)

**Reader: **Dolcifool

**Cover Artist: **Dolcifool

**Fandom: **Good Omens

**Ship: **Aziraphale/Crowley; Aziraphale & Crowley

**Rating: **General Audiences

**Warnings: **No Warnings Apply

**Download: ** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ow9xi8uhw8skquk/Burning%20For%20You%20by%20Icka%20M%20Chif%20%28mischif%29%3B%20read%20by%20Dolcifool.mp3?dl=0) [MP3|16.7MB|00:16:00]

**Contact Me: ** [Tumblr](https://www.dolcifool.tumblr.com) \- [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dolcifool)


End file.
